


A Typical Morning

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth with glasses, Dimitri just having a little fun, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Time Skip, Romance, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Just a short fluffy story about one of the many mornings Byleth and Dimitri have together.





	A Typical Morning

It was a cool morning in Fhirdiad it was the time of year where the cold weather was starting to come in and Byleth could certainly feel it even with two sources of warmth with her, one being the covers on the large bed and her husband Dimitri holding her in his grasp. Byleth had been the Archbishop now for a few moons and had also been settling into the role as Queen of Fhrdiad alongside Dimitri. It had been quite the adventure juggling two such important roles but she got the hang of it especially with support from her friends within the Kingdom and the Church. 

Byleth opened her eyes reluctantly as she wished to allow sleep to take her for another hour but she needed to be up early. Although she didn't have any commitments today she still liked to be up early to make sure that whatever unexpected event came her way she would be ready. Dimitri was still peacefully sleeping, at least she thought he was as she reached to the bedside table only to find that something was missing. As Byleth looked up to squint at the bedside table she couldn't see the red glasses that had managed to survive from her days as a professor to now where she was wondering where they had gone. Byleth sat herself up rubbing her eyes trying to figure out where they had gone. She had them on last night when she was reading before she went to sleep. Dimitri had been out hunting late with Felix and Ashe so she would have been asleep by the time they got back.

Eventually, she heard a chuckle as she looked down at the not so sleeping lion who was looking up at her.

"Dimi, have you seen my glasses by any chance?" Byleth asked.

"I don't believe I have my beloved, where did you last have them?" Dimitri replied as he sat up as well.

"I was wearing them to read my book before I put them on the bedside table on top of said book and now they aren't there."

Dimitri nodded slowly looking around making it look like he was trying to see if he could find them. Byleth simply waited for him, after all, he was the one that could find them not her. 

"I can't seem to see them. Are you sure they were on top of the book?"

"Dimitri please, you know I don't let my glasses go anywhere other than the room I'm in."

Dimitri couldn't keep up his act forever as he let out a small chuckle a little louder than before. Byleth eventually figured out what was going on.

"Dimi, where did you put them?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear..." Dimitri was interrupted when he was instantly tackled by Byleth as she straddled him pinning his arms down giving Dimitri a cold stare.

"Glasses. Now. Or you'll be sleeping outside for the next week."

"I mean, that isn't too bad..."

"Naked."

Dimitri gasped a little. Sure he could sleep outside with his armour and a warm cloak but naked you'd most likely freeze to death and even though Byleth wouldn't do it he didn't want it to actually happen.

"Alright, I'll go get them," Dimitri said as Byleth gently let him go and sat back on her side of the bed.

Dimitri chuckled once again as he went to retrieve his wife's glasses. Life had been so much better after the war, although still plagued by the occasional nightmares they became less frequent as time went on and he believed it was all thanks to Byleth the one person who stood by him through the dark times and fought with him. He was ever grateful to her and even now he still feels like without Byleth his life would have been very different. Dimitri peered behind the chair in their shared room taking the red glasses and walking back to the bed.

"Here my beloved, I'll put them on for you." 

Byleth smiled as Dimitri placed her glasses over her eyes where she could finally see now. She leaned in kissing Dimitri as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Dimi."

"You're most welcome. Now, what are your plans for today?" Dimitri asked as he went to his side before gently embracing Byleth.

Byleth leaned into Dimitri enjoying the embrace she had gotten quite used to. 

"Well, nothing unless someone other than you comes barging into my office and tells me I have an urgent matter to deal with," Byleth said with a soft smile that made Dimitri's heart melt.

"I see, well what if I had an urgent matter for you to deal with?" 

"Hmm, any urgent matter you want me to deal with is more just you wanting us to cuddle."

"You never seem to reject it."

"That's true," Byleth giggled.

The two remained in their comfortable embrace with neither wanting to leave. After everything that the two had been through and the adventures they were still yet to have, it was moments like these that they both appretiated the most. The comfort of being in each others arms couldn't be beaten. Eventually, they would have to leave the comfort but they both knew that at the end of the day they would return to having these special moments with each other, or during the day when Dimitri required an urgent matter that would need to be dealt with which Byleth was always happy to help with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
